1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe cover machine, and more particularly to an automatic shoe cover dispenser.
2. Description of Related Arts
Automatic shoe cover machine is a device designed to solve the problem of having people to change their shoes before entering a room under sanitary control, wherein the user is merely required to have his or her foot with the shoe on it to step on the automatic shoe cover machine, then a shoe cover will automatically be shredded and wrapped up his/her shoe. Currently, automatic shoe cover machines are widely used in public health establishments, like hospital, laboratory, living room and other sanitation environments.
A conventional automatic shoe cover machine invented by the applicant of this application in 2000, generally uses shoe cover which has four fitting pins. The shoe covers are disposed in the machine by mounting the four fitting pins on the machine one by one. The difficulty of mounting the shoe covers on the shoes resulting in inconvenience and impractical use. Another conventional automatic shoe cover machine invented by the applicant does overcome disadvantages of the prior art machine by mounting the shoe covers on the machine without fitting pins while it is controlled by computer. However, due to the use of computer control, it has a relatively high cost that fails to meet the market demand. It is not suitable for the general consumes. At the same time, the lack of fitting pins leads to an unstable work process of the machine.